


Чудо

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: *YL!Мукуро/*YL!ЦунаПо заявке Айрин Лока:"Однажды меня цепанул отрывок из фика (там мини, и значение имеет только этот отрывок):Пройдя мимо афиши, Альфред краем глаза уловил заголовок «Арт-хаус под открытым небом» и сцену, на которой мужчина в маске и в красных перчатках приглашал желающих дам выйти к нему.Бестер задумчиво кивнул и перевел взгляд на сцену. Довольно сильные эмоции доносились оттуда. Там горько плакала девушка, доброволец из толпы. Альфред быстро просканировал её и понял ход событий. Человек в маске приглашал желающих на сцену, затем он обнимал их настолько сильно, что дамам зачастую становилось неудобно, но это чувство быстро проходило из-за необычной близости. Так длилось десять минут. И мужчина разжимал объятья. На сцене горько плакала девушка.Хочу херт-комфорт на основе этой сценки, Мукуро - человек в красных перчатках, Тсуна, соответственно, тот, кого он обнимал. Пусть Мукуро потом всеми возможными способами заглаживает нанесенную психологическую травму, плюс кинк на приручение. Если Тунец внезапно ООСно озвереет (хотя бы на короткое время, дабы хоть раз тряхнуть Мукуро за грудки), я буду за . Можно, если его заклинит на человеке в перчатках надолго. И чтобы с Х\Э."





	Чудо

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Мукуро/*YL!Цуна
> 
> По заявке Айрин Лока:  
> "Однажды меня цепанул отрывок из фика (там мини, и значение имеет только этот отрывок):  
> Пройдя мимо афиши, Альфред краем глаза уловил заголовок «Арт-хаус под открытым небом» и сцену, на которой мужчина в маске и в красных перчатках приглашал желающих дам выйти к нему.  
> Бестер задумчиво кивнул и перевел взгляд на сцену. Довольно сильные эмоции доносились оттуда. Там горько плакала девушка, доброволец из толпы. Альфред быстро просканировал её и понял ход событий. Человек в маске приглашал желающих на сцену, затем он обнимал их настолько сильно, что дамам зачастую становилось неудобно, но это чувство быстро проходило из-за необычной близости. Так длилось десять минут. И мужчина разжимал объятья. На сцене горько плакала девушка. 
> 
> Хочу херт-комфорт на основе этой сценки, Мукуро - человек в красных перчатках, Тсуна, соответственно, тот, кого он обнимал. Пусть Мукуро потом всеми возможными способами заглаживает нанесенную психологическую травму, плюс кинк на приручение. Если Тунец внезапно ООСно озвереет (хотя бы на короткое время, дабы хоть раз тряхнуть Мукуро за грудки), я буду за . Можно, если его заклинит на человеке в перчатках надолго. И чтобы с Х\Э."

Это было странной идеей с самого начала.  
Настроение было плохим – нет, не плохим, ужасным. Он опять завалил зачет, и страшно болела голова с похмелья: к двадцати годам Цуна так и не научился пить, зато нарываться на неприятности стал в разы сноровистее и быстрее, чем раньше. Зачем он пошел на вечеринку к Лансу? Его не звали, его никогда никуда не зовут, он пустое место, никто. Кроме пары школьных друзей, до него просто никому нет дела…  
Виски ныли, словно изнутри в них стучали маленькими молоточками: Цуна живо представил себе диснеевских гномов и скривился. Минералка не помогла, веселая перепалка Гокудеры и Ямамото, вытащивших его на свежий воздух, тоже. Цуна тяжело вздохнул и в который раз подумал, как они его только терпят, такого унылого и никчемного.  
\- …а я говорю – идея так себе! Поганая идея, бейсбольная твоя башка, так понятней? Фрисби? Развлечение для детей и даунов! Ничего интереснее не мог предложить?  
\- Но это же весело, - виновато улыбнулся Ямамото и посмотрел на Цуну. – Правда?  
Цуна вздрогнул – виски обожгло, словно голову сжали горячие пальцы. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и оглянулся. Играть в фрисби, как и слушать споры друзей, не было никаких сил.  
\- Смотрите! – он радостно уставился на белевший среди густой зелени деревьев шатер. Над ним покачивалась на ветру какая-то вывеска, и Цуна потянул хмурившегося Гокудеру за рукав. – Пойдемте, поглядим, что там?  
Цуну несло вперед, словно что-то подталкивало в спину. Он едва успел затормозить перед входом, когда из шатра, хлопнув пологом, выбежала заплаканная девушка и пронеслась мимо них.  
Гокудера нахмурился еще сильней.  
\- Что за черт, - он сплюнул и зашел внутрь.  
Цуна и Ямамото последовали за ним.  
В первое мгновение Цуна почувствовал, как защипало в глазах – только спустя пару секунд он понял, что виной тому сладковатый, незнакомый аромат, окутывавший все темное нутро шатра.  
Цуна поморгал, резь в глазах сошла на нет. И тогда он разглядел его.  
Не намного выше самого Цуны, в темном плаще почти до пят, будто пришел с какой-то костюмированной вечеринки. Странные, отливающие синим волосы. Черные перчатки, поблескивающие в свете прожектора, словно латексные.  
\- Добровольцы? – голос незнакомца звучал отдельно от него. Или губы странного человека почти не шевелились, создавая такое непонятное ощущение, будто…  
Гокудера потянул Цуну за руку, и тот быстро огляделся – на них смотрели.  
\- Садись, - сам Гокудера уже сидел на краю широкой скамьи, рядом, прямо на полу, устроился Ямамото.  
Цуна поспешно рухнул на узкую скамейку, но человек на сцене покачал головой.  
\- Нет-нет. Вас привела сюда судьба. Прошу вас – будьте моим следующим ассистентом.  
Только сейчас Цуна заметил стоящий в глубине сцены короб? шкаф? каким обычно пользуются во время представления фокусники. Наверное, там должно быть тихо и темно, подумал он, и ноги уже сами несли его вперед.  
\- Как зовут нашего добровольца? – голос у фокусника был тягучим, немного приторным, как гречишный мед.   
\- Цуна.  
\- Поприветствуем Цуну! – он прищелкнул пальцами, и на миг Цуне показалось, что на кончике его пальцев полыхнуло что-то густо-чернильное, разлившись по ладони багрянцем. Он моргнул. Так и есть – теперь перчатки были красные.  
Цуна робко улыбнулся – это было эффектно и ловко. Эффектно и ловко – именно так, как у него самого не вышло бы никогда и ни за что.  
\- Прошу вас, - фокусник отвесил легкий поклон и приглашающим жестом указал на шкаф, дверцы которого сами распахнулись.  
Наверное, там магниты, и у него в перчатках тоже, думал Цуна, послушно забираясь внутрь. А потом дверцы закрылись, и все окутала тьма.  
Цуне стало не по себе. Он вытянул руку – и ладонь прошла сквозь воздух, словно никакого шкафа-короба и не было. Цуна шагнул вперед. Еще. И еще. Темнота обступала со всех сторон, Цуна разинул рот и уже приготовился кричать, как над ухом раздался вкрадчивый голос:  
\- Ты далеко собрался?  
Цуна вздрогнул и обернулся. Фокусник стоял перед ним, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и обратно.  
\- А как же… - промямлил Цуна и отступил.  
\- Я же не должен раскрывать секреты своего фокуса, - тот мягко улыбнулся, и Цуна заметил, что глаза у него разные – должно быть, контактные линзы?  
\- Конечно, - Цуна кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Наверное, в шкафу есть панель, которая опустила его вниз. В подвал или что-то вроде того. – А долго еще нам ждать… тут?  
\- Ты куда-то торопишься?  
Цуна хотел кивнуть, а потом замер. Нет. Куда ему торопиться? К заваленной контрольной и больной голове?  
В висках, кстати, больше не стучало. Цуна медленно облизал губы.  
\- Нет. Не тороплюсь.  
\- Вот и чудесно. Значит, просто предоставь мне возможность развлечь тебя.  
\- А как же зрители?  
\- О них не беспокойся, - фокусник рассмеялся – тихо и одновременно так оглушительно громко, что смех заполнил все помещение. Он щекотал уши, кожу, и Цуна неловко передернул плечами.  
\- Покажешь пару фокусов? – он сам не понял, когда они перешли на ты, и это немного смущало.  
\- И не только, - ласково заверил фокусник – и тут пол провалился под ногами.  
Цуна охнул, взмахнул руками, но его поймало что-то мягкое и покачивающееся – он опустил глаза и увидел, что лежит в чаше огромного цветка с нежно-розовым нутром и сладковатым запахом. Цуна моргнул. Пол приобрел устойчивость, цветок исчез.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – спросил он с ужасом и восторгом, и в лице у незнакомца что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
\- Тебе нравится? – он подошел ближе, положил руку на плечо Цуны и слегка наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Очень, - сказал Цуна честно и вздрогнул – по его плечу ползла лиана, гибко оплетая руку и притягивая ее к телу.  
\- Не страшно? – спросил фокусник, и Цуна против воли рассмеялся – столько в его тоне было детского удивления.  
\- Страшно, - кивнул Цуна. – И интересно.  
\- Чудесно, - тихо ответил фокусник – и лиана пробралась под рубашку Цуны, с мясом выдирая пуговицы.  
Цуна задрожал. Он сглотнул слюну и дернулся, но его опутало только сильнее. Лианы копошились по всему телу, проникая под одежду и разрывая ее.   
\- Как ты… - он не выдержал и вскрикнул, но потом смог взять себя в руки. – Как ты это делаешь? расскажи?  
\- Тебе правда интересно? – в чужом голосе слышалась неприкрытая, непонятная злость, и Цуна дернулся вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо фокуснику.  
\- Правда! Мне… Пожалуйста, прекрати это и просто расскажи. Это… это чудо. Я хотел бы знать, какой трюк…  
\- О, трюк, - фокусник снова щелкнул пальцами, и красное потекло от кончиков его пальцев по длинным стеблям, окрашивая их в полыхающий алый. Цуне окончательно стало не по себе. – Это очень занимательный трюк, Цуна. Я думаю, стоит объяснить его суть при свидетелях.  
Щелчок – от вспышки резануло глаза, Цуна моргнул, а когда распахнул их – закричал. Он стоял посреди сцены, весь опутанный извивающимися красными побегами, и одежды на нем почти никакой уже не было. Зал смотрел на него сотней мерцающих глаз. Из темноты раздавались смешки.  
Цуна задрожал.  
\- Прекрати. Пожалуйста.  
\- Это очень занимательный трюк. Он называется «Скажи мне, когда будет достаточно».  
\- Достаточно! – закричал Цуна, но фокусник только рассмеялся, громко и зло, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу.  
\- Ты врешь. Я различаю вранье очень хорошо. Разве с тебя хватит? Разве тебе больше не интересно?  
Цуна раскрыл рот, хотелось орать от стыда и страха, но внутри билось что-то, колотилось заполошно и отчаянно, твердило «Нет, нет, нет, если ты уйдешь сейчас – ты никогда не узнаешь его секрет. Ты соврешь!»  
\- Мне интересно, - сказал Цуна сорванным сиплым голосом и попросил. – Объясни мне. Я хочу знать. Пожалуйста. Как ты делаешь… чудо.  
Фокусник подавился улыбкой, как куском черствого хлеба. Вблизи губы у него оказались узкие и почти некрасивые. Цуна смотрел на него с внезапной жалостью, и чужое лицо побелело от гнева. Потом на нем снова расцвела улыбка.  
\- Какое из чудес, Цуна? – красная перчатка легла ему на грудь, скользнула вниз, сдирая остатки одежды. Когда затянутые в латекс пальцы с силой сжали его член, Цуна дернулся и рвано выдохнул. – Это? – лианы щекотно обвили коленки, заставляя раздвинуть ноги так широко, что он едва мог стоять. – Или это?  
По щелчку в зале зажегся свет, Цуна ошалело замотал головой и увидел отвращение на лицах людей. В глазах Ямамото и Гокудеры.  
\- Ты, дерьмо, проваливай со сцены!  
\- Педик! Вали!  
Цуну трясло. Рука в перчатке гладила его сильно и резко, так что внизу живота все наливалось жаром, а в голове звенело, звенело, будто пожарная сирена. Цуне было плохо, его мутило от сладковатого неотвязного запаха, от стыда, от влажных прикосновений лиан и обжигающих касаний чужой руки.  
\- Хочешь кончить? Верно? - фокусник тихо рассмеялся ему на ухо, и Цуна замотал головой.  
\- Нет! Нет!  
\- Тогда чего же ты хочешь? – спросил тот с яростью. Цуна вытолкнул ответ, как кусок битого стекла:  
\- Чуда. Твоего чуда. Ты же сам – чудо. Зачем ты делаешь больно мне? Зачем ты… себе?  
Тонкие губы скривились – а потом прижались к его рту грубо и жестко. Цуна вскрикнул и кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом, и в следующий миг пол ушел из-под ног, на Цуну обрушилась сперва тьма, затем – ослепительный свет.  
Цуна моргнул. Фокусник протянул ему ладонь в перчатке, помогая выбраться из шкафа. Одежда была цела. Зал вяло хлопал, кто-из зрителей зевал. Фокусник прижал ладони к груди в полном изящества поклоне, а потом порывисто обнял Цуну.  
\- Вы мой лучший ассистент! Ах, если бы на каждом представлении у меня был такой помощник!  
Цуна стоял, уткнувшись в чужое плечо, и чувствовал, как сильно его трясет.  
Заваленный зачет. Похмелье.   
Он дернулся – и едва не заорал, когда фокусник поймал его второй рукой. Испачканной чем-то белесым перчаткой.   
Цуна зажал рот рукой – но ноги словно приросли к полу. Беги, беги, беги! Никчемный Цуна!  
Он не мог.  
Разноцветные глаза смотрели на него – один со злостью, другой с вопросом. Потом фокусник коснулся пальцами его щеки, и Цуна понял, что плачет.  
Совсем как та девушка, выскочившая из шатра, когда они только подошли сюда.  
С ней делали то же? Или что-то еще? Что-то страшнее?  
Страх…  
\- Спасибо, - выговорил Цуна, хотя губы его дрожали.  
Фокусник молчал.  
\- Спасибо. Я бы ни за что не смог справиться сам. Со страхом. Теперь могу. Спасибо.  
Цуна спустился со сцены, улыбнулся Ямамото и Гокудере, вяло попросил извинить его – похмелье доконало – и поплелся домой, чтобы уснуть беспробудным сном. Наутро он проснулся и подал заявку об отчислении.   
Выбросил пиво из холодильника – надоело, на вкус оно мерзкое, голова болит, а крутым Цуне все равно никогда не сделаться. Сходил на бейсбольный матч с Ямамото и Гокудерой, выпил кофе, съел порцию лимонного пирога.  
Вечером, когда он уже заканчивал собирать вещи, чтобы выселиться из общежития, у двери обнаружилась посылка. Цуна запнулся об нее, потер ушибленную ногу и снял крышку.  
На красных перчатках лежала записка:  
«Спорю на что угодно, ты так и не знаешь, что написано на моей вывеске. А ассистент должен бы это знать. Завтра в девять. Нужна твоя помощь».  
Цуне было страшно.  
Но он улыбался.  
Завтра его ждали страшные – и удивительные чудеса.  
И чужой страх, который нужно было победить. Во что бы то ни стало.


End file.
